heart of a strawhat soul of a pocketmonster
by bulk Locke the the grim head
Summary: I just wanted to save a cat now I'm pirate working under an idiot oh well a lest I look cool can turn into monsters and it doesn't hurt that there's hot girls on board


hey yall bulklock with my first hopfuly susecssful story which is a Pokemon and one piece I have looked up this with oc and have only found one so here it is review me but don't Flame you guys or I'll have Robin. crush your balls with her flowers fruit like she did Franky speaking of her this is a Robin x oc I only own my oc not one piece but god I wish i did now to the Story

, , thoughts,

"pokemorph"

-pikapi pokeseech-

you know death is pretty not how I imagined it I thought It be all fire and screams or all white with angels or in space or something instead I was on the top mountain coronet. oh sorry the names Marco Boris I'm 20 years old and I'm dead. yep let me make something clear I'm a douchebag a dick whatever I've don't think I've ever done something meaningful in my life.

I'm usually an utter jerk to people because I don't like people they ruin everything

in fact I'm closer with animals than I am with people well real ones that is

so I did something stupidflashback ... I was walking down the street was a tall guy around 5.6 foot I had dark brown spike hair but a bit put down to I wore a black long sleeve shirt under a blue jean jacket with blue jean pants a camo hat on my head with pair of black hiker boots was walking from home from the grocery store . when I heard something RANGO! I heard what sounded like little girl shout a little kitten that was black with white spots about to be hit by a red mustang. truth be told i don't know why dropped my grocery bag ran towards the cat.

I just remember grabing it and suddenly feeling incredible pain as I rolled off the top of the car. As landed on the I felt imenese pain so much that it hurt to move as I opened my arms to let the cat go I could see it siiting on my chest with it looking at me straight into my greenish blue with emerald eyes I could of sworn I saw a tear as I lost consciousness. flashback end...

So here I was on a mountain that looked like MT cornet in the sinnoh region yes I'm a Pokemon otaku fan I love Pokemon my favorite being charizard. so I'm just wandering what I'm doing here and thats when I see it a brilliant light and when it does down the stands a being. ( you all know him you Pokemon fans a/n) Arceus! I said in awe. careful young one you'll catch butterfree with mouth open he said . I quickly closed my mouth and shook my in disbelief. your real i can't believe it. well believe it young one

what do you want with me I asked fearful for my life. the only thing I want is to give you chance. a chance at what exactly I asked?

A chance at a new life in kyogre's favorite world. I don't understand I said. you don't have to he said. just understand the power. I give you is the power to transform into Pokmon . Turn into a pokemon no way I said! indeed he said but there is a catch your forms depend on tour strength and stamina .

liklike luffyand the second gear right I asked? correct he said. but what about Mega evolution and legendary forms I asked ? you may only turn into minor legendary like entei or heatran or cobalion .you will know when the time is right he said crypticly what do mean I asked? when become you become Mega is when you stand against the men in black as for legendary well think of the man with a crossbow and angel vest. what I asked? now you may have three thing to take with but not electronics think carefuly he said . Done I said. really that fast he said yeah number one is a Pokemon book about the size of kakashis icha icha book and kakashis mask I said and a ninja hiate with a pokeball on it I said with smile on my face. why he said I get book but why the mask and hiate. simple one they make to its so I can the whole under my mask is another mask thing i said.

you shall have those ones you wake up you shall have those on you goodbye he said as I started to lose consciousness wait i said how do I use it I croked. just pokemorph he said and then everything went black.

so how was that y'all hip you like it update should come sorry but some will be about this long if you like review please this is bulklock the grimhead rolling out. bye


End file.
